Mannequins are mounted in a variety of different ways. One simple technique is to arrange the mannequin in the desired pose and then place it on a flat, horizontal surface. This has the advantage of simplicity and enables the mannequin to be placed in any desired position.
Its great disadvantage is that it limits the positions in which the mannequin can be put, since it must necessarily be in a balanced position. Further, if the mannequin is in any sort of exposed location, it can be easily knocked over or dislodged. In particular, if the mannequin is positioned so that its centre of gravity is not evenly centered above, say, the feet of the mannequin, then it may be relatively easily dislodged or knocked over. For this reason, support or display platforms are often provided which include a number of vertical or holes or bores. Mannequins are then provided with corresponding rods, for example, a rod could be secured to each foot of the mannequin, which are then inserted into these holes. This then assists in securing the mannequin in position and prevents it from being dislodged sideways in particular.
It is often desirable to provide a mannequin on a support platform which is wheeled so that it can be moved around. Where it is desired to move the platform or the mannequin, it is almost always inadequate to have the mannequin simply placed on a flat horizontal surface. Accordingly, such wheeled platforms are routinely provided with bores for receiving corresponding rods attached to the mannequin.
Now, both for ease of use and assembly, and also for simplicity and economy in manufacture, the bores in such a platform and the rods attached to a mannequin are not manufactured to tight tolerances. Rather, it is common for there to be a reasonable amount of play between the rod and the bore. This facilitates insertion of the rod. However, it does have the disadvantage that the mannequin is not securely located and can move around a certain extent. Now, the positioning and posing of a mannequin is a skilled craft. Commonly, stores will have trained individuals or teams of people who will travel around a group of stores, rearranging window displays, mannequins etc. Once such a skilled person has arranged a mannequin it is desirable that the set pose be maintained. If it is only dislodged slightly, the overall effect and appearance can be markedly altered. Often, unskilled sales staff will be unable to restore the mannequin to it original position. In the case of wheel platforms, these may be moved between different locations, so as to be subject to slight inclinations from the horizontal. This again can result in the mannequin being dislodged and not retaining its original position.
Presently, there is an increasing trend to use different supports and shapes, instead of mannequins, which accurately resemble a human form. There are many supports for cloths which simply resemble abstract shapes, or elaborate clothes hangers. It is also often desirable to provide additional items or artifacts, as a background to a display. Such items may be shelves and the like and would not necessarily support or display clothes. All such items and artifacts need to securely bounded, and are suitable for mounting by way of rods in holes or bores of a support platform.
Accordingly, present techniques for securely mounting mannequins and the like are inadequate, and do not securely hold a mannequin in a desired pose.